His Victim, His Prey
by xpiester333x
Summary: For the MuffinGirlBethan Halloween contest. "Sanji had his prey exactly where he wanted him."


Sanji had his prey exactly where he wanted him. Stretched out before him, a delectable buffet of firm muscles and bronzed skin, offered up to Sanji willingly. Of course no one could stand up to his powers of hypnosis, and no matter how reluctant his victim had been in the beginning, Sanji had him right where he wanted him now.

The muscles twitched under Sanji's hands as they roamed his victim's body, his curious fingers dancing over particularly sensitive spots, causing the body beneath him to writhe slightly. Not that his prey had much in the way of movement anymore. The poor man was stuck with his arms above his head, his legs spread wide, and unable to move. Sanji smiled down at his victim, trailing his fingers down rigid abs and into course hair before retreating them back up the man's body. His sharp nails trailed lightly over perked nipples, causing his prey to hiss in pleasure.

Sanji smiled down at the man. He pulled his hand away, taking note of the almost disappointed look in his victim's eyes. The man below him was panting, his body already breaking into a fine sheen of sweat. Sanji could not have been more delighted, the picture below him was beyond appetizing.

Sanji leaned forward, his lips nearly touching his victim's, but stopping a scant distance away. "You are going to taste delicious," Sanji told him, bringing his lips down to taste the skin of the man's jaw. "I'm going to enjoy every moment of you."

The man's eyes willed him to and Sanji smiled, happy for his victim's approval. Sanji pulled away suddenly, again leaving a very disappointed looking man beneath him. But Sanji's smirked in assurance, sure his prey wouldn't have to suffer disappointment for long.

Sanji leaned in and nipped at the skin just below his victim's elbow. The body beneath him jerked violently and Sanji smirked victoriously, lapping at the quickly forming bruise. Sanji moved lower, biting at the man's bicep. Again the body below him twitched, and Sanji rewarded his sweet victim with another lap of his tongue.

He kissed the man's neck gently, feeling every breath the man took; sharp, quick pants as the man tried to anticipate where the next bite would land. Sanji allowed his teeth to scrape the tender flesh of his victim's neck, but only barely. The man hissed in pleasure and tipped his head back, exposing more skin to Sanji and inviting him further.

Sanji smiled against the skin. "How well you're behaving for me," He purred against the warm flesh.

The man didn't reply. He couldn't reply. But Sanji didn't need an answer anyway. He just needed to feel the way his victim's chest rose and fell with each desperate breath. He could hear the man's heart pounding hard inside his chest. That was all the response Sanji really needed.

Sanji moved to the man's collar bone, tasting the skin there before sinking his teeth in. The skin was tough, but Sanji's teeth were stronger, and the bronzed skin gave way, eliciting a sharp cry from the man below him while sweet blood poured into Sanji's mouth. Sanji lapped up the blood, licking the newly opened wound.

"Delicious," He sighed against the skin in satisfaction. His victim whimpered, just slightly, and Sanji felt a surge of victory. He needed more though. Much more.

He worked a trail of kisses down the man's chest, pausing to nip lightly at taut nipples. Each time, the prey beneath him issued a small moan, a pleasing sound. Sanji paused here, paying special attention to the hardened flesh of one nipple before sinking his teeth into the skin just above it. His victim moaned loudly now; a strained cry issuing from his lips as he arched against Sanji's mouth.

Sanji tasted the sweet tang of the blood he'd drawn, licking at the wound while the taste flooded his senses. Sanji's body cried out for more. He left the bite, watching the blood pool weakly into the marks left behind by Sanji's teeth. It was a satisfying sight.

The man tasted of salt; he'd broken into a full sweat that left his body glistening in the weak lantern light. Sanji studied the man's face as he moved down further; the brow furrowed in pain or pleasure, and the parted lips sighing out small groans and whimpers, and even the occasional growl. Sanji smiled lovingly at his prey.

Sanji moved down the man's abs, tracing the defined ridges of muscle with his lips and tongue and teeth, feeling them twitch and writhe beneath his ministrations. The man whined, begging for something more than the gentle teasing of lips and tongue, and Sanji obliged, his teeth tearing into the man's flesh, just above the hip.

His victim howled, throwing his hips up before Sanji could restrain them, jerking against the teeth that had easily ripped open his sensitive skin. Sanji smirked again, licking the blood that had begun to spill quickly from the bite, sucking gently at the torn skin to get at more of it. The man's hips fought against the vice grip Sanji had them in, and his victim growled and snarled in desperation for more.

Sanji chuckled, more than willing to give in to what the man wanted. Pleased by the man's perfect responses. He was ready to reward his well-behaved pet. He moved down, brushing through course hair and nosing playfully at swollen and sensitive flesh. The man hissed again and attempted to buck his hips, but Sanji held them firm, digging his fingers into the warm flesh.

Sanji paused to lay one more bite, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his victim's inner thigh. The skin didn't break, but the fierce growl it pulled from his prey was more than enough. Sanji gave the bruising flesh one more gentle kiss before licking up the taut skin of his victim's cock.

"Sanji," A hoarse voice called from above him.

Sanji raised his head, looking curiously down at the speaker.

"I swear to fucking god if you bite my cock I will fucking cut yours off."

Sanji laughed. "Jesus, Zoro. I'm not that fucking cruel."

Zoro made a face that implied that he'd beg to differ, but his heavy breathing seemed to argue in Sanji's favor.

"Just relax, I'm not going to bite your dick," Sanji laughed before lowering his head and licking Zoro's cock from base to tip.

Zoro threw his head back again, flexing his body in a way that gave Sanji a perfect view of the bleeding wounds he'd inflicted. He admired them as he took Zoro fully into his mouth, watching the way the blood glistened in the lamp light.

"Fuck, Sanji," Zoro cursed, breaking the rule of silence Sanji had sworn him to. Sanji could forgive him though, as he felt the telltale twitch against his lips. Sanji pulled his head back, allowing his tongue to swirl against the head of Zoro's cock, and the swordsman was finished. He came with and almost startled sounding cry, back arching in pleasure.

Sanji pulled away, licking the last traced of Zoro's come from the swordsman's cock before sitting up fully, taking in the view of the sweaty, panting man. Zoro came down from his high slowly, and Sanji did him the favor of untying the bindings on his wrists.

Zoro rubbed at the chafed flesh, willing proper circulation back into his hands before he glared up at Sanji. "That's the last time we do vampire roleplay. That fucking hurt," Zoro growled, sitting up and tenderly poking at the bite on his chest. He hissed when his fingers hit it just right.

"What's Halloween sex without a vampire?" Sanji frowned. "Besides, I didn't exactly hear you complaining at the time."

Zoro reddened a little at that.

"Well it's your turn next time anyways," Sanji sighed. "You can be the vampire this time if you want."

Zoro smirked, a brilliant idea flashing through his mind. "I don't want to be a vampire," He waved the suggestion off." I do have an idea though," He smiled.

"Yeah?" Sanji asked, curious. "What's the idea?"

"This time, you're going to be a mummy," Zoro smiled, his eyes darkening with the promise of sweet torment. Sanji shivered.

"And I'm going to be the one who unwraps you."


End file.
